Casualties of Love
by AshShadowTree
Summary: Takes place 3 years after Last Sacrifice.  Lissa and Christian are getting serious, and Rose and Dimitri are feeling the effects. Will the stress cause an end to what they hold so dear, or will it only bring them closer? Hope you like it, R/R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Richelle Mead, she is the genius behind these characters, we are just borrowing them for a bit. **

**Hey everybody, my friend and I really wanted to write a Rose/Dimitri fanfiction so we started this the other day! I hope you like it! Read and Review please!**

* * *

><p>"Come on," I muttered under my breath as I stared at the clock in longing, waiting impatiently for Professor Shermón to let us out of the most boring class known to man, or vampire: Principles of Macro Economics. I let out a huge sigh of relief as the mind-numbing lecture came to a long sought-after end. I quickly grabbed my books, and Lissa, and dragged her out of the room before she could begin another long, not to mention pointless, conversation with our excruciatingly boring and monotone professor.<p>

I had been growing increasingly more impatient, and as our graduation came closer and closer, my nerves were fried. We had been going to college for the last three years, ever since Lissa had gone through the coronation and became the queen of the Moroi. Lissa and Christian had been going steady since, well, forever, except for when they broke up for like a year and a half. Yeah, not then. Dimitri and I, well, our relationship has actually managed to withstand the crazy-ass schedule of being guardians to the most important Moroi in existence - and her boyfriend. You would think that after everything that happened three years ago, Lissa would have wanted to take a break from life, embrace being a queen, and spend time with her boyfriend, as well as her best friend who she hadn't seen in months, but _no_. Instead, she decides that we are going to leave court and go live the crazy lifestyle that is college. You could imagine my _excitement_ when she told me this_ wonderful_ news. Of course it wasn't like I didn't get to see Dimitri anymore. He and Christian often visited Lissa and I here at the University of Montana. Dimitri and I had an apartment at court, which we often frequented when we were off duty from guarding. It was our one place of solace where we could be together unfettered from the rest of the world.

Dimitri and I had worked out our previous disagreements about his residual Strigoi type tendencies. He now understood that I would love him no matter what and that it didn't matter to me what happened in the past, the past was the past, and we needed to stay in the present and look forward to the future. He had been worried that I wouldn't forgive him for his actions as a Strigoi, but to me, there was nothing to forgive. His actions were involuntary, he wasn't in the right mental state to make logical decisions, and I'm just glad that Lissa was able to bring him back to me with the use of Spirit. She worries me sometimes, what with our bond having disappeared after my last near-death experience. Now I can't tell if she's in danger unless I'm around her, and I also can't tell if the effects of spirit are getting to be too much for her. Although there are some perks to the bond being gone, for example not being able to see into her and Christians sex life anymore is good, as well as the fact that I'm not able to see things that Lissa wants to keep hidden from me. It's no longer an invasion of her privacy. However, it will always be impossible for me to not worry for her; she's my best friend, after all.

"Geez, Rose!" Lissa hissed as she jerked her arm out of my unforgiving grip. She rubbed at the red, hand-shaped mark on her bicep. That was definitely going to bruise tomorrow.

"Sorry," I muttered, checking the perimeter for potential threats. With the exception of two squirrels mating and our classmates exiting the building behind us, the area was clear.

"In a hurry, much?" Lissa questioned me, her dainty eyebrows arched in expectation.

"Uh, yeah!" I scoffed. "That class is horrid! I don't know how you make yourself suffer through it every damn day."

"It is _not _horrid!" She replied defensively. "And I am not suffering. This is vital information I need to know! I mean, who would've thought that the economy is such a delicate, deep structure of —"

"Oh please," I interrupted sarcastically. "You and I both know that that class is no different from a court meeting: tolerable only with a shot of tequila."

Lissa jerked her head in my direction, her eyes wide with shock. "Rose!"

"I'm not saying that's how _I _tolerate it!" I assured her. "At least not today. That would be a violation of protocol, your highness, and my own boyfriend would have to fire me for it."

She rolled her eyes. "I told you _not _to call me that."

We strode through the quad in a comfortable silence after that. It was around nine o'clock, and Shermón had let us out of his night class a little early. The full moon's rays glimmered off the shiny paint of the black Range Rover waiting to transport Lissa and I back to court. The passenger side window slid down as we approached, revealing a smiling Christian. Damn earlybirds.

"Good morning, ladies." He tipped an imaginary hat in our direction.

"Morning babe!" Lissa chirped as she slid into the seat behind him. I jogged around the front of the vehicle and tapped on the driver side window. Dimitri's face appeared above the retreating glass, and he grinned.

"Hello, Miss Hathaway," He said brightly. "What can I do for you?"

"Well for starters," I began, resting my elbows on the door and leaning closer, "you can make dinner tonight. I want steak, medium rare, with baked potatoes, extra sour cream. But for now, you can hand over the keys and let me drive." I held out my hand and waggled my fingers, anticipating the keys.

"No can do, ma'am." My boyfriend gave me a devilish grin. "At least not the driving part. My car, my rules. You take the back."

"Does that mean yes to making dinner?" I replied cheekily.

"We'll see." He said with a smoldering look.

I winked at him sassily and ran to the back to sit with Lissa.

"So girls, how was class?" Christian asked as I buckled my seatbelt.

"Oh! It was so very inter-"

"It was the _most bor-_"

Lissa and I spoke simultaneously while clearly stating opposing views on Professor Shermón's lecture.

Christian and Dimitri shared a look before deciding against responding to their respective girlfriends.

"So what have you two been up to?" Lissa asked Christian, wondering what the two had been up to since we left for school this morning.

"Oh you know, breaking the rules, catching stuff on fire, and being an all around menace to the people of court, same old, same old." Christian replied.

"Speak for yourself!" Dimitri said jokingly.

"Haha, riiight, you better not have done any of that, I am queen you know. Just because you're my boyfriend doesn't mean you can do whatever you want at court." Lissa replied.

"Whatever you say, babe," he said with a wink.

The car ride was a long forty-five minutes, but conversation came easy between the four of us, as did laughter. Though they had seen each other the previous morning, they still had much to talk about, always finding one thing or another to discuss. It didn't even have to be anything of importance, merely something to provide a subject for conversation.

"So Lissa, what are you all planning to do this weekend?" I asked her, seeing as Dimitri and I were off duty, so we wouldn't be with them.

"I'm not quite sure, actually. Babe? You got any plans for us?" Lissa turned to Christian and asked in curiosity.

"Um, well, I thought maybe we could go out to dinner or something, but I hadn't really planned that much." He replied nervously while glancing quickly at Dimitri.

"I'll arrange it with Rich when we get back," Dimitri assured him, referring to Christian's second-shift guardian.

"So does this mean we have plans?" Lissa asked eagerly.

"Yup." Christian smiled at Lissa in the mirror. "Be ready tomorrow at six."

"Sooo Comrade," I nudged my boyfriend's shoulder, "I happen to know that both you and I are off duty tomorrow. Do _we _have any special plans?"

"Well, Miss Hathaway," he replied as we pulled up to the Court gates, "my sister just sent us a fresh bottle of vodka from home. I was thinking that-"

"You read my mind." I winked at him through the mirror.

Dimitri spoke briefly with the guardian at the gate, and then we were pulling into Court. The grounds were very active at this time of night. Moroi strolled between buildings, their guardians trailing closely behind. Employees rushed to and from work while royals lingered on the palace porch. Just a typical day at Court.

Dimitri pulled into the garage and parked the Range Rover. I stepped out and walked to the other side of the car to open Lissa's door. When she stepped out, her personal assistant, Hannah, and her second-shift guardian, Justin, were waiting for her.

"Good afternoon, Your Highness," Hannah greeted Lissa with a bow of her head.

"Hey, Hannah." Lissa covered a yawn behind her hand. "What's on the agenda for today?"

While Hannah read Lissa the events on her clipboard, I touched base with Justin.

"Hey," I greeted him with a nod, "Anything to report?"

"Nothing good," He replied. "Sage called earlier to report a Strigoi sighting near Dawson. She said it's been taken care of, though."

"Sydney." I smiled inwardly at the mention of the Alchemist. She'd been keeping an eye out for me ever since she'd helped to clear my name a few years ago. She'd gotten into quite a bit of trouble with the other Alchemists, but she had since restored her reputation amongst them. God, how I missed her sometimes.

"You got any news for me?" Justin's words pulled me out of my memories and back to reality.

"Not today," I assured him, "and let's keep it that way."

We departed with a nod. I caught Lissa's eye and waved goodbye to her, since my shift was over. I then approached Christian and Dimitri.

"Hey." I grabbed my boyfriend's shoulder. "I'm going back to the apartment to catch up on some sleep. I'll see you in an hour."

"Until then, Roza." Dimitri grabbed my hand and kissed my lips softly.

"Alright you two." Christian's snarky voice interrupted us. "Dimitri's not off duty yet."

"Calm your ass, hot head," I retorted. I turned back to my boyfriend. "See you later."

"Goodbye, Roza."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Read and Review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Merry Christmas Everyone! We were shocked with the amount of response that the first chapter got! 112 people read it in 5 days! Thank you so much! Here is Chapter 2, and I must admit that it is a bit of fluff filled chapter, its helping us transition to where we really want the story to get going! I hope you all like it! Don't forget to Review!**

**Disclaimer: All Rights go to Richelle Mead, we are just playing with her wonderful characters for a bit!**

* * *

><p>There was a brief break in my subconscious as I faintly heard the sound of the doorknob jangling. The light footsteps of my longtime boyfriend echoed throughout the apartment as he made his way towards our room. Our bedroom door opened and suddenly I felt a weight on the bed as an arm slid around my waist. Lips touched my cheek and my eyes fluttered open to look into the deep brown eyes of my boyfriend, Dimtri.<p>

"Hey," he muttered softly to me. "Did you have a good nap?"

"Mhmm, food?" I mumbled incoherently.

"Later." He whispered to me.

"Mkay," I replied while propping myself up on my elbows.

He reached over to brush the hair out my face and slowly smiled at me, knowing that we had the whole weekend together. My eyes lit up in excitement as I pondered the possibilities of what the weekend would bring.

"Are we doing anything later?" I asked him, wondering if he had plans for us like Christian did for Lissa.

"Not unless you want to." He said in return.

"I don't. I just want to stay here and relax with you, maybe eat some takeout. Chinese sounds good! Will you go get takeout? Pretty please?" I batted my eyes at him. He of course melted, unable to say no to me.

"Of course, sounds like a plan." He said while kissing my forehead softly. "I'll go get the food, you get the blankets and pillows and put them in front of the fireplace."

"Awesome, you already know what I want, yes?" I asked him, knowing he knew my usual order.

"Yup. Sesame chicken with Pork Lo Mein and an egg roll." He said with a roll of his eyes.

"Alrighty, see you in about an hour, Comrade." I said, smiling brightly at him and giving him a soft kiss.

"Goodbye for now, my Roza." He said softly to me.

I smiled benignly to myself, thrilled at the prospect of spending time with my Dimitri. A whole weekend at that! Especially without the worry or stress of looking after Christian and Lissa, this would be a good evening. My thoughts drifted into daydreams of what we would be doing for the next few days.

With the combination of these happy thoughts and my renewed energy, I rolled out of the warm solace of my and Dimitri's bed. Remembering the vodka he had mentioned earlier, I shuffled groggily down the hall and into our tiny, but functional, kitchen. The bottle of alcohol sat untouched on the counter by the sink, where we kept all of our surprisingly large collection of liquor. I grabbed it, along with some champagne, shot glasses, and wine glasses, and headed into our cozy living room. I then sat the glasses and alcohol on our coffee table and traipsed into our bedroom to get blankets and pillows. I grabbed the covers from our bed, as well as all of our pillows, and brought them to the living room before unceremoniously dumping them on the floor in front of the fireplace. I eyed the coffee table before deciding to move it to the side of the room in order for us to have room to lie down. Then, I grabbed the blankets and pillows, forming a pallet of sort for us to lie on. I nodded to myself in satisfaction before moving towards our en suite bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the rest of the evening, an evening that would certainly be one to remember.

My eyes shot to the door as I watched my Dimitri come into our home. His arms were laden with food and his eyes held that sparkle that I loved so dearly. Dimitri's eyes met mine before he brought the food over to me where I was curled up under our comforter, basking in the warm heat that the fire was giving off. He kissed my forehead softly before I pulled him down into a long, drawn-out kiss.

"Hey there, Comrade." I said, smirking at him.

"Hello, my sweet Roza." He said in reply, making my legs turn to jelly, it sure was a good thing I was sitting down. "I'm going to go and shower real quick, will you get our food ready, please?"

"Of course." I smiled at him.

As Dimitri went to take a shower I made my way into our kitchen with the delicious Chinese food. I quickly made our plates and then went back into the living room, waiting for him to join me once more. I poured us each a flute of champagne, wanting to wait for later in the evening before we broke out into the good stuff. The sound of the shower turning off resounded faintly throughout the room, it was only moments later that Dimitri then emerged from our bedroom, clad in only lounge pants, shaking his soft brown locks to rid them of water.

"Food's ready," I said hoarsely, gulping as my eyes glued to his glistening wet—and magnificently muscled—torso. It was then that I realized what I must've looked like. My nap had left me dreary-eyed, my hair a disaster of its own. Not to mention I hadn't bothered to change out of the Elmo pajama pants and t-shirt Lissa had given me in high school. Sexy.

Dimitri gave me a brilliant smile and, despite my undeserving appearance, scanned my body hungrily. His captivating brown eyes took their time working their way back up to mine, and even though we'd been living together for almost four years now, my cheeks turned red.

"Well then," he said in a husky voice, his arm gesturing toward the living room, "Let's eat."

Dimitri smiled softly at me before crossing the room and lying down beside me. He looked deeply into my eyes before leaning in for a sensuous kiss that lasted far too short a time for my liking.

"Roza." My name ghosted over his lips like a faint whisper of the wind. His eyes peered out through a curtain of dark hair, tenderly seeking my own. I reached next to me, grapping on to one of the few things in the world that made me truly happy, and threw it at him. Chinese food covered Dimitri's shock ridden face. Then, in his eyes appeared a glint of mischief, showing only moments before my precious egg roll landed right in the center of my forehead.

Food began flying, noodles, chicken, all of our perfectly delicious dinner; it all was going to be ruined. Except, that didn't matter. It didn't matter that the romantic evening we were going to spend together over Chinese food was no longer going to happen, because we had something better. We had each other, we were together and happy, and that was all that really mattered. We didn't need fancy dinners or nights out. All we really needed was to be with the other, happy and in peace.

Our impulsive food fight came to an abrupt halt as Dimitri wrestled me to the ground. Our chests were heaving, bodies warm with action, but the only thing I noticed was the way he was looking into my eyes. There was a feral glow, an almost animalistic passion. He restlessly glanced at my lips and I smirked at him, knowing what he was thinking. Then, before I could comprehend what was happening, he began kissing me. It was a kiss like I had never felt before, so much passion, so much fire, it was exhilarating, and I wanted more. I kissed him back just as furiously, loving this new spark between us. Our foreheads touched one another as we broke apart, gasping for breath, but wanting nothing more than to continue on with this fantastic chemistry between us.

We must have had the same thought because next thing I know we both started sprinting towards the bedroom, tearing at the door to get inside, anxious to be with one another once more. The door slammed shut behind us, and we didn't come out for the rest of the night. However, in the early hours of the morning a faint whisper could be heard throughout the apartment.

"Sweet dreams, my darling Roza." Dimitri whispered softly to me.

"Sleep well, my Dimitri." I whispered back to him before we both fell into oblivion, dreaming with soft smiles on our faces, wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all liked it! Don't forget to Review!<strong>


End file.
